Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: DICwisp.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant named DICwisp of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the variety MACyefre, (unpatented), with the variety DICjana, (unpatented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the vigorous, upright growth and disease resistance of the female parent combined with the large, high-centered blooms, disease resistant foliage and profuse blooming of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Vigorous, upright growth;
2. Long cutting stems;
3. Large, high-centered blooms;
4. Attractive, near white flower color; and
5. Excellent disease resistance.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Somis, Calif. and Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
MACyefre has yellow flowers; DICjana has pale yellow flowers; and DICwisp has near white flowers.
The closest variety is JAColite, whose flowers have 25 petals (10 less than DICwisp), has larger foliage and fewer blooms.